Hold On to love A Jonas Brothers Fanfic
by ilurvemybutterflies
Summary: Viola lives a life that she deserves. She got her band, have the coolest cousin and not to mention her persistent 'suitor-to-be'. Would things be the same after she would meet the Jonas Brothers? or not? Despite of all, will she Hold On to her real love?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: We don't own the Jonas Brothers.**

**A/N:** Before you read the story, please read this. This is the 6th story posted on my account. That's why I wrote '**WE**' in the disclaimer part, that's because I co-wrote this story with my friend named, **Yodel** (Hi, yo!). She doesn't have a account, so we used mine in order to post this story. My friend and I shared our ideas in this story. She wrote most parts of the story and I wrote some parts of it. Anyways, you may have noticed that we wrote in a script-like form, we applied that style, thinking, that maybe it'll be more understandable on the reader's part and to avoid words of no use and redundancy of sentences. BTW, the character of Zamariah grew up in Germany, so she should know how to speak in German., because we aren't Germans and we don't speak their language nor studied their language, we just wrote _(speaking in German). _Enjoy!

* * *

Viola Haydn – drummer and backup vocals 

Joe Jonas

Kevin Jonas

Nick Jonas

Jeff Winsley – rhythm guitarist

Dave Stevens- bassist

Caleb Addams – vocalist and lead guitarist

Zamairah Nekia Franzia Schidt – Viola's cousin

Frankie Jonas

"**HOLD ON"**

Viola is a cool New Jersey girl who lives a life she deserves. Besides that, she's also intelligent and beautiful.

**At Jeff's garage:**

Caleb: Viola's still not here? She's late.

Jeff: this is the first time ever that she's late.

Dave: she better have a good reason why she's late.

Caleb: come on, guys, chill. I'm sure she has a valid reason.

Then Viola came later through her skateboard.

Viola: sorry, guys, I'm late. My aunt called on the phone just when I was about to go.

Jeff: why did she call?

Viola: she called from Germany . It's a surprise. So… let's hit it!

So they played and jammed together. They enjoyed every moment of it. After jamming, Caleb invited Viola to go out so they went to a park and had a good time there, then Caleb is suppose to pop the question while Viola is on the swing.

Caleb: uhh.. Viola..

Viola: yes?

Caleb: I have something to tell you.

Viola: oh, me, too. Thanks for this day. I really had a good time.

Caleb: really? Me, too, I always have a great time when I'm with you, Vaie.. Can I ask you something?

Viola: sure. What is it that you wanna ask? Pop it. I'm all ears.

Caleb: Viola, i really, really like you.

Viola: I like you, too, Caleb. You're cool and a very good friend. Thanks a lot.

Viola hugs Caleb. She doesn't really feel the way Caleb feels for her. Suddenly, Viola's phone rings….

Viola: hello?

Mom: Vaie, she's already here, very eager to meet you.

Viola: ok, mom. I'm on my way there. Bye.

Viola: Caleb, I have to go. Thanks for this moment. See you next time.

Carrying her skateboard, Viola ran as fast as she could to their house to meet someone. Caleb wasn't able to give Viola a ride because of the rush. Then she arrived and saw a lady sitting on their couch texting with her phone and her eye glasses on.

Viola: cousin!! Zamairah!!! It's so great to see you!!

She embraced the lady without knowing that the real Zamairah is in the kitchen with her mom. The lady she just welcomed is Zahm's strict chaperon.

Kiera: excuse me, miss, I am not Miss Zamairah. Unfortunately, you have a mistake.

Viola (letting her go): oh. Sorry.

Mom: Viola, in here!

Viola followed her mom's voice which leads to the kitchen. There, she saw a girl wearing a golfer's cap and a fashionable outfit. When the girl turned around to see Viola, she jumped in excitement and embraced Viola. Viola figured out that it was the real Zamairah.

Zahm: oh, Viola!!! I'm so happy to be here again. I've been convincing my father to to let me come here and finally he agreed.

Viola: I've been waiting for this day for so long. You have to meet my friends.

Zahm: your guy friends?

Mom: girls, I have to leave you for a moment here, ok? I'm gonna buy goods at the mart.

Viola: sure, mom. Bye.

Mom: bye, sweetie. Prepare Zahm's room.

Viola: we'll sleep in my room tonight.

Zahm: yeah. Bye, aunt.

Viola's mom went out. Her dog Serafi came running from the stairs and shocked Kiera. Then Viola cradled her dog in her arms when she and Zahm came to see what's happened to Kiera.

Kiera: that wild dog is yours?

Viola: wild? She's cute and a good dog. Aren't you girl?

Zahm: is that Serafi?

Viola: yeah. You remember.

Zahm: of course. She's the one who saved me from a baby rattle snake before.

Viola: lucky for you, you have Serafi around with you that time.

Kiera: this is absurd, Zairah.

Zahm: oh come on, Kiera, this is no time for your expressions. Let's enjoy our vacation.

Viola let Zamairah meet her friends: Caleb, Jeff, and Dave. Everywhere Zahm goes, Kiera's on the watch. She's always tailing her. One day, Viola and his friends invited Zahm to the beach. In order for Zahm to be free from the Kiera-zilla, they had a plan. When it was Serafi's time to poo, they positioned the dog in the front yard and didn't clean it up. Then they placed a small rock a meter away from the poo in line with the door and placed a skateboard on the doorstep. Viola exchanged Kiera's eye glasses with the wrong one so that Kiera would see a blurry surrounding. When everybody was ready except for Kiera who is still preparing inside the house, they went in the car and called Kiera.

Zahm: Kiera! We're about to go.

The moment Kiera stepped out the door; she slipped to the front yard. She was out of control because it's her first time in riding a skateboard. The skateboard was stopped by the rock and then Kiera's face dived into the poo. Too bad, Kiera was so innocent for that and too tidy.

Kiera: aaaaaaaaargh!!!!

Zahm: that was bad, Vaie.

Viola: sorry, Zahm.

Zahm: are you coming or what?

Kiera: I will just stay here. You just go and have a freaking day. I can not go with you and smell like a pig. Whoever did this to me will pay.

Viola: you sure you don't wanna come with us?

Kiera: you planned this all along, didn't you?

Viola: No, but i was hoping you could come with us, Kiera.

She snickered and pretended to sound and look concern

Kiera: leave me alone.

Then Caleb, who came after Vaie, drove the car off the coast in a hurry and Viola's mom helped Kiera.

Viola: it was your choice not to let Kiera go, Zahm.

Zahm: Kiera doesn't want to get dirty. What happened to her today will be a nightmare for her. She won't be able to recover until next week.

Viola, Dave, Jeff, Caleb: WHAT????!

Zahm: don't worry guys. We'll all have fun today. Chill.

They all have fun, surfing at the beach, enjoying the sea breeze, lying under the heat of the sun which Zahm haven't tried with friends yet. While they were playing beach volleyball, four guys were also playing beach baseball. One of them has to catch it. When he caught the ball, he accidentally bumped Viola at her back and they both fell on the sand. The guy helped her up.

* * *

**another A/N:** Guys! At last! I asked a friend's (Yodel, again) help to have a new chapter for my story entitled, "When the Brothers meet the Girls". Just check it out sometime this week or maybe tomorrow, if I'm not busy, that is. And about my friend, Yodel, she's a good writer too! I'll try to ask her to post her other stories here in Thanks for being patient with me. Love you all. And hey, before you go **'We love reviews!'** :D 


	2. Chapter 2

Guy: I'm sorry, miss, I……

The guy stared at Viola differently like time seemed to stop.

Viola: it's ok….

The same thing happened to Viola when she finally stood up. They were staring at each other until Zahm patted Viola on her shoulder.

Guy: I'm Joe.

Viola: Viola.

Joe: nice name. Can I get your number?

Viola: hmm…too fast. But since you're cute and you helped me up, I'll make an exception, I guess…ye-

Zahm: sure! She'll give you her number. Right Vaie?

Zahm said as she elbowed her cousin and flashed a smile at Joe.

Viola turned her head to see Zahm and whispered behind gritted teeth.

Viola: I was about to say yes but you cut me off.

Zahm: Sorry! Take your time.

Zahm decided to leave the two alone to exchange numbers. While Joe took a picture of Viola through his phone and saved her number, Viola did the same thing, too. Then Joe went away when his brothers called him.

Zahm: he's so cute, Vaie.

Viola: yeah. He's like an angel.

She said dreamily, its as if she's on space, floating.

Caleb: girls, girls, we're here to have fun, right?

Viola & Zahm: absolutely!

Viola was not yet over HIM. They attended the night party at the beach. Viola was at sitting at the bar trying to enjoy her 'alone-time' while Zahm and the others were on the dance floor. Viola was just daydreaming, or night dreaming, about him and unexpectedly, she met him again.

Joe: one martini, please.

The bartender gave him a shot of martini.

Viola: hey, Joe.

Joe. Viola, it's nice to see you again.  I didn't expect to see you here.

The music keeps going louder. They can't hear each other clearly.

Viola: WHAT?! I CAN'T HEAR YOU.

Joe (whispering to her ear): I said it's nice to see you tonight! You look fantastic!

Viola: THANKS. blushing

Joe: let's go out so that we can talk better!

Viola: huhh??

Joe didn't hesitate to grab her hands and brought her outside.

Viola: oh, so you wanna stay here.

Joe: the music is banging in there. We can't hear each other. Cheers?

Viola: cheers. (ting!) (They cheered their drinks)

They walked along the shore and exchanged stories and smiles and talks. Every step they took they got to know each other better.

Joe: I'm the lead vocalist in our and I play the tambourine, too.

Viola (in mind): wow. He's talking about his life to me. He must be having a good time with me… Oh come on, Viola, do you think he likes you? Chill, girl. Red lips, thick eyebrows, good voice, a musician, he's hot.

Joe: so, what do you do? Do you work already?

Viola: ha-ha. Work? No. I'm still studying. But I also hang out wit my friends.

Joe: we have a gig. Actually it's a concert but I wanna call it a gig.

Viola: so, you're not joking?

Joe: joking? About what?

Viola: that you really have a band?

Joe: why would I? I'm proud of it. Here are your tickets to the show.

Viola: tickets for two?

Joe: bring along your girl friend.

Viola: ok. That's cool. And she's not just my girl friend. She's my cousin.

Joe: ayt. I'd like to see you there.

Viola: and I really, really like to see your performance. You've got to give your best shot for that, Joe, or you won't see me ever again.

Joe: oh no. I would really give my best shot. My perfect smile, my juicy lips, my tantalizing eyes, the girls would die for it. Hahaha.

Viola: but not me. Hehe. Joke.

Joe: just kidding. Hey, it feels like I've known you already. Do you know what I mean?

Viola: huh? I guess not.

Joe: no. hahaha.

Joe (in mind): I don't get it either

Joe keeps looking straight at her eyes. Viola is also taking advantage of the time. She can only do this thing every once in a while so, she gave her best shot.

Inside the bar…

Jeff: hey, Zahmmy, that's enough.

Jeff stops Zamairah of drinking and in getting so drunk. Dave is busy having a good time with the other girls, and Caleb keeps thinking about Viola while drinking at the table.

Zahm: duh. Just enjoy the party, Jeff. Stop being so like 'Keira'. Don't waste your time guarding me. This is the only time that I'm not guarded. Let me have this time to partay!! Whooh!

Zahm is now unstoppable. Jeff can't stop her because he's afraid that Zahm would get mad at him. Then Zahm starts to dance again, but more of grooving crazy drunk move or moshing. Then she met a guy named Kevin and they danced together. But nothing else happened because when Kevin went to get some drink, Zahm left the bar and went outside.

She lied on the sand by the sea shore and stared at the sky. She spread her arms and lied there like she's lying on the softest bed. Come to think of a lady acting weird and crazy. People who were there looked at her and then left her alone before she could do anything crazy to them. When the coast was clear, a man bringing a knife stood beside Zahm. The man is also drunk. Zamairah didn't notice because she was closing her eyes.

Mana: hey, chic, get up.

Zahm: who you callin' "chic"?

Zahm opened an eye then opened both her eyes with surprise and then stood up and looked around to see if the man is talking to somebody else. She's still drunk.

Zahm: you talkin' to me? What do you want?

Man: hmmph!

The man showed the knife but gave no effect on her.

Zahm: what are you gonna do with that? You could get someone hurt with that knife thingy. Come on, give me that.

The man has no plan on giving his weapon to Zahm, instead, he pointed his weapon at her.

Zahm: Whoa! Chill man, I'm a tourist here. I've got my boy-friends with me. They're just in there having a great time.

Man: take your top off!

Zahm: my golly. Does this thing really happen in here? What a crap?! (Then she spoke in German)

Man: what are you talking about, huh?

Zahm took off her knitted shawl. When she took it off, the man wasn't satisfied yet because she's wearing a raiser back under her shawl. The man told her to take it off. Still, the man is not yet satisfied cause when Zahm took her raiser back off, she's wearing a spaghetti strap and under her spaghetti strap, she wears a pink tube.

Man: are you crazy?! Why do you wear shirts under another?!

Zahm: 'just' shirts?! Oh no. you have no fashion sense! These are not 'just' shirts, ok? These are branded fashion materials. See? This is from CK and you just called these garments shirts??! Make sense why you dressed like that. Psh!

Man: I don't care! Finish taking your tops off or I'll stab you!!

Zahm: ok2x. Will you be gentler!

Zahm took her tops off except for the last one her skimpy two-piece.

Man: Hmm. Interseting. What are you waiting for? Take it off.

Zahm: Don't make a fool out of me! Taking off my tops in public? I wouldn't do that! I'm going home. Viola! Caleb! Jeff! Keira!

She picked her clothes up and started to walk away from the man. But she was stopped for the man took a tight grip on her shoulder.

Man: finish it or I'll shut you up for life.

Zahm: Okay! Fine! Whatever!

She said as she shoved the man's hand off from her shoulder.

**A/N:** Hey guys! I added another chappie! Yey! Anyways, thanks for the reviews. For my other story, I'll try to add my 8th chapter (or 9th) later. I'll find time. Okay? Don't forget to review! The Jonas' started their world tour just this week right? Who's going? Or who went? How was it? Eep! I'm jealous. T.T


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, new chappie! Hope you'll like it.**

* * *

Zahm was about to take it off. She's not aware of what she's doing. She's so drunk. She already untied the straps at her back, but luckily, she wasn't able to take it off because Kevin-to-the-rescue came and hit the man with a dipper on his head that made him fell asleep. Zahm was not even awed because she's so drunk.

Zahm: what a coward.

Kevin embraced her and tied her straps back. Good thing he came before Zahm totally takes her last top off. Zahm thanked him and looked straight in his eyes then fainted, not because of Kevin's eyes, but because she's drunk. Viola started to get worried about Zamairah while she was talking with Joe, on the other area of the seashore. While on the other end of the seashore, Kevin carried Zahm on his back to his room because he doesn't have any other idea to keep her safe.

Joe: Viola, are you ok?

Viola: I'm thinking about my cousin.

Joe: the girl who was with you at the beach?

Viola: yeah. I wonder if she's still in the bar.

Joe: let's go find her.

Joe and Viola went in the bar and saw not a single sign of Zamairah. She saw Caleb and approached him.

Viola: Caleb, have you seen Zamairah?

Caleb (sorta drunk): she went out. Hey, Viola, you look great tonight.

Viola: do you know where she's heading?

Caleb: ask Jeff. Maybe he knows. Hey, Viola, who's the guy, huh?

Viola: he's my new friend. Joe, meet Caleb, Caleb meet Joe.

Joe (offering a hand shake): hi.

Caleb (rejecting his offer): pff.

Joe took his hand back in embarrassment and in disgust.

Viola: Jeff, have you seen Zahm?

Jeff: the last time I saw her, she was dancing with a guy.

Viola: oh no. where could she be? Guys, you just go home ahead, ok? I'll stay here and find Zahm.

Caleb: nobody can drive. We've all been drinking.

Joe: you can stay here in the resort.

Viola: we haven't made reservations. We're supposed to go home now but turns out we can't coz we've been drinking and nobody else can drive, and another thing, my cousin is lost.

Joe: we can make arrangements for you to stay here.

Viola: really? Thanks.

Joe: you're welcome.

Caleb: Viola, stay here with me.

Viola: Caleb, I have to find Zahm first.

Joe: hey, Caleb, just ask the front desk for your room, ok?

Caleb: don't trust strangers right away, Viola.

Viola: take care, Caleb.

Viola said, totally ignoring the drunken Caleb.

Caleb and the rest had a room to stay that night. Viola can't find Zahm. Nobody knows that Kevin is taking care of her in his brother's room.

Frankie: what's the name of your new girlfriend, Kevin?

Kevin: sshh. Frankie, keep quiet, you might wake her up.

Frankie: she's not your girlfriend, isn't she?

Kevin: no.

Zahm keeps on moaning while Kevin covers her with a blanket.

Frankie: so, what do i do? Can i sleep now?

Kevin: look after her until she wakes up.

Frankie: Kevin, mom says kids have to sleep early because we need enough sleep to grow.

Kevin: just sacrifice, Frankie. I'll treat you for ice cream tomorrow; just do this for me, ok?

Frankie: ok. Just make sure we'll get my favorite.

Kevin: alright.

Joe brings Viola to Frankie's room.

Joe: see? We have contacts, we can make arrangements.

Viola: how do you do that?

Joe: with my charms everything will go well.

Viola: there you go again with your words. Hehe.

When they went inside….

Joe: hey, big bro.

Kevin: Joe, who's that?

Joe: meet Viola my new friend.

Viola: hi. 

Kevin: hey, I'm Joe's brother Kevin.

Joe: and who's that in Frankie's bed?

Frankie: Kevin found her in the shore.

Kevin: and that's Frankie. She said she's Zamairah. I saved her from an insane man. She's about to take her clothes off when I saw her then she fainted.

Viola: Zamairah?!

She looked at Zahm closely.

Kevin: do you know her?

Viola: she's my cousin, the one I told you about awhile ago, Joe.

Kevin: she's so drunk when i found her. I can't think of a better idea than bringing her here in Frankie's bedroom for the thought of keeping her safe.

Viola: did you do something to her?

Kevin: no. i just brought her here to rest, that's all.

Kevin said in defense and bowed his head in embarrassment.

Viola: Are you really, completely and honestly sure that nothing happened between you and Zahm?

Kevin: nothing happened, duh. Joe, why did you bring a mocking bird in this room?

Viola: Sorry, I was just being sure. If that's okay but I guess it isn't

She said sarcastically behind her gritted teeth.

Joe: just like you, I can't have any other idea to keep her safe for tonight so I brought her here since she's looking for her cousin and nobody can drive for them. She can sleep with her cousin and Frankie can sleep in my room.

Kevin: ok.

The plan goes on. Viola and Zahm gets to sleep in Frankie's room while Frankie and Joe slept together and Kevin went back in his room.

The next morning…

Kevin: hey, dude, you okay, bro? You like that girl, don't you?

Joe: ha-ha. Whatever. I'm not so sure about it yet. She may have a boyfriend of her own.

Kevin: and you're also dating with-

Joe: Okay. Okay. You don't have to mention her.

Kevin: it's still early. Make up your mind before it's too late.

Joe: err, thanks

Viola and Zamairah woke up and looked for the other guys (Dave, Jeff and Caleb) so that they can go home already. When they found them, they went to where Joe and his bros were having breakfast to thank them and pay them with cash, but the brothers didn't accept it instead, they want to know where Viola lives.

Nick: but, dude, I don't wanna go with you. I have a date.

Frankie: another date for Mr. Nick.

Nick: and Frankie's coming with me.

Frankie: I am? Kevin has to buy me an ice cream.

Kevin: since you're going with Nick, Nick will be the one to buy your favorite. Right, Nick?

Nick: _yer_ right. Pff.

* * *

**A/N**: Liked it? Ey, don't forget to press that **review button**. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I added a new chapter.

* * *

**

Then Caleb came and handed her a hanky. She needed someone to lean on that time and God sent her Caleb. Caleb comforted her. Back at the backstage, Joe's girlfriend left the backstage to feed her dog. It gave Joe a chance to follow Viola. When he passed by the park, he stopped when he saw Viola leaning on Caleb's shoulder. He thought that Caleb and Viola are 'on' so he continued driving and went home. Caleb brought Viola to her home. That night, Viola can't sleep soundly because of what happened. Joe is also confused as to whom he will give his heart to. Caleb was desperate to make his first move in courting Viola.

The next day… while Viola is still in bed, Zahm talked to her…

Zahm: Viola, do you want sushi for breakfast?

Viola: no, Zahm, i won't eat.

Zahm: Viola, I have a feeling that you're not ok. You can tell me what's wrong.

Viola: Zamairah, define love.

Zahm: huh? Love? Why, it is beautiful. It can make your world go round. Though not everything about love is perfect, if you just hold on to it and never get tired, you'll get through the storms and you'll realize how happy you are with your partner when you made it through the pain.

Viola: I thought you'll gonna say "you made it through the rain"

Zahm: well, Viola, dear cousin, I think you're love sick. You need a therapy.

Viola: what kind of therapy?

Zahm: I'll tell you later if you'll eat breakfast.

Viola: no, Zahm, I won't eat.

Zahm: you won't eat? Do you want me to call Caleb and let him tell you to eat? Huh?

Viola: no need for that. I really don't wanna eat. I don't even like sushi that much.

Zahm: since when? You love sushi…ok. I won't force you. We'll eat downstairs in case you wanna catch up.

Viola: I'm just not in the mood for sushi. Thanks for understanding. Happy eating.

Zahm and Kiera ate their breakfast. After eating, Viola came down with her dog then someone ringed the door bell. Viola opened the door and was surprised to see Caleb bringing flowers and chocolates.

Viola: Caleb, it's early in the morning. Those flowers are so nice. And those chocolates are mouth-watering. Hehe.

Caleb: these are for you.

Viola: oh, thank you.

Viola puts down Serafi to receive her gifts in the morning

Viola: do you wanna come inside for breakfast?

Caleb: I just ate my breakfast with my dog. But is it ok if I just come inside and we'll talk?

Viola: sure, the door's wide open.

Caleb and Viola went inside and sat down. The bodyguards stood in front of Caleb.

Viola: no, he's ok. We just need some privacy, that's all.

The bodyguards left the two of them to talk.

Caleb: god heavens, I'm glad they left.

Viola: so? What brings you here this early?

Caleb: Viola, I wanna get this straight. I wanna court you starting now.

Viola: ok? So what?

She said nervously, not really sure of what she has gotten herself into.

Caleb: are you free tomorrow night?

Viola: I don't know. Kiera and Zahm will be left here.

Then not far, she noticed Zahm giving gestures to say "yes, I'm free tonight" to Caleb.

Viola: yes, I'm free tonight. Are we going somewhere?

Caleb: a dinner date for just the two of us. No bodyguards.

Viola: definitely. Those bodyguards are hired for Zamairah.

Caleb: that's good.

Caleb and Viola are dating for 5 days already but Viola hasn't said yes to Caleb, so it'll be like, friendly dates, while within that 5 days, Zahm and Kevin also chatted often times. After what had happened she haven't heard much from Joe cause every time the group would hang out, either she'll pass or he'll pass.

Later on that day Viola's mom arrived.

Mom: hi, sweetie. I missed you so much. I've got goods for you and for Kiera and Zamairah.

Viola: hi, mom. How was the trip?

Mom: it was so amazing, honey.

Viola: That's great. I'm pretty sure that you had fun. Are you sure that it was a business trip or just a trip?

She looked at the dozen of shopping bags her Mom bought them.

Mom: Of course it involves business.

Viola: Whatever you say Mom.

Mom: I'll leave you here. I'm going upstairs to get some rest.

Then her mom noticed Caleb. At that day, Caleb visited Viola just like what he has done for the past five days.

Mom: oh, hi, Caleb.

Caleb: hi, Mrs. Haydn, it's good to see you.

Mom: it's good to see you, too, young man. What are you doing here? Where's the rest of the gang?

Caleb: I'm courting your daughter, Mrs. Haydn.

Mom: you're courting Viola?!

Viola: mom? Is there something wrong?

Mom: no. I'm so happy.

Viola: Okay?

Mom: Viola, I'm so glad you allowed a guy to court you.

Viola: mom, we'll still see if this will work.

Mom: good luck to the both of you.

Caleb: thanks, Mrs. Haydn. 

Zahm just came down from her room after talking on the phone with Kevin. She greeted Viola's mom and searched the shopping bags to see if she could find something that would look good on her. After awhile, Kevin came into the house and faced the ever-strict-chaperon Kiera.

Kiera: and what do you want?

Kiera gave Kevin an evil glare and crossed her arms.

Kevin: I came here to give these to you, Kiera.

Kiera: Don't play games with me young man. Are these really for me?

Kevin: Why would I play games to the ever-ehem…beautiful chaperon of the most beautiful princess. Yes, Im hundred percent sure that this chocolates are for you.

While Kevin and Kiera were talking by the doorstep, Zahm is also spying.

Kiera: a box of assorted chocolates? Do you know that I see to it that the chocolates I eat are of high quality and nutritious?

Kevin: no need to worry about it, it's made especially from France . They are one of the best.

Kiera: mind you, I am very familiar of imported chocolates.

Kevin: go ahead and have a taste.

Kiera opened the box and ate a chocolate. She liked it.

Kiera: mm, fascinating taste. What do you want, boy?

Kevin: a date with Zamairah.

Kiera: one box of chocolate a day? Deal?

Kevin: sure! Thank you!

Kevin jumped for joy and suddenly hugged her.

Kiera: hands off boy. uhh… wait. The final decision must not come from me. You have to formally ask for Ms. Zamairah's decision.

Kevin (whispered to himself): yes. :D

Kiera closed the door and called Zamairah. Zahm opened the door. Kevin gave her flowers which he was holding with his hands behind his back.

Zahm: thanks, Kevin. You're so sweet.

Kevin: ehem. I am? Oh yeah.

Zahm: Kiera said you have something to ask me. What is it?

Kevin: can I ask you out today?

Zahm: sure, but the bodyguards….

Kevin: don't worry. I already negotiated with Kiera about that.

Zahm: you got it covered? I'm impressed. Yea, let's go.

Kevin opened the door of his car for Zamairah and they made a great escape that no one should dare to stop. Kevin brought her to a riverside. The table is already there and everything is ready. To make it a surprise, Kevin blind folded Zahm. Then they started to find their way into each others heart.

Zahm: you planned this?

Kevin: yeah for about 5 days.

Zahm: with this concept, I remember my home back in Germany.

Kevin: I know your story. Viola told Joe about you and Joe passed the information to me. I know that you are going back there in your homeland 5 days from now. And I want you to spend time with me before you go away.

Zahm: Kevin, you are so dramatic today. Cheer up. I'm not gonna die. I'm just going back to my home land and then maybe come back here next year.

Kevin: that's too long. I hope you won't forget me coz by that time, our band will hopefully make it in the international list of artists.

Zahm: I'll pray for that. It's so possible for you, guys, because your band is great. Viola has a band with Caleb, Jeff and Dave, too, but they only jam and use it for pastime. They aren't planning for exposures yet.

Kevin: Viola's in a band? Joe didn't tell me about that.

Zahm: maybe Viola didn't tell him her band-story.

Kevin: is she the vocalist?

Zahm: nope.

Kevin: the tambourine player?

Zahm: no. that's too easy for her, piece of cake.

Kevin: what does she play so that I can tell Joe about it; I'm sure he's eager to know.

Zahm: she's the drummer.

Kevin: are you kidding me?

Zahm: nope. That's unbelievable isn't it?

Kevin: amazing!

Zahm; I'm so proud of my cousin.

Kevin: i can't imagine that she could be that.

Zahm: and it's awesome. I thought being different with each other would be a big deal for us. I mean we are so different but still we are close in the heart though in separate places.

Kevin: yeah. Hey, let's talk about you and me.

They started talking about each other, not trying to left out even the tiniest detail about them. To make it short, Kevin plays guitar in their band. He loves sushi and the color green, same with Zahm. He loves bowling and pole-vaulting while she loves rock climbing and bungee jumping. She is an aspiring model of a fashion magazine in Germany and if ever their paths will cross again in the future, who knows? Their band will be very famous and she will be a professional model and may be one of the best.

Zahm: you know how to play the guitar? Cool! Can you teach me?

Kevin: but you're going back to Germany soon.

Zahm: come on. Please. I'd love to bring home some skills so that my vacation would be more memorable.

Kevin: sure. Then we'll start today.

Zahm: I have to buy my own guitar.

Kevin: no need. I have my guitars at home. You can have one you like there.

Zahm: isn't it more than enough?

Kevin: for you, it's not.

Kevin was about to kiss her when his phone rings.

Zahm: your phone needs attention. Go ahead.

Kevin answers his fone.

Kevin: Excuse me for a minute……hey.

He said as he answered the call.

Amy: hey, Kevin, where are yah?

Kevin: I'm in an important date. Why?

While he's talking on the phone, Zahm removed her spike-heeled shoes and sat on a huge boulder at the river.

Kevin: what can I do for you, Amy?

Amy: do you know where your brother is?

Kevin: Nick? He's out with Samantha.

Amy: no. I mean my boyfriend, duh.

Kevin: you went out of the house together, right?

Amy: yeah. We went shopping then the next time I turned around to talk to him he's gone.

Kevin: call him.

Amy: he won't answer his phone.

Kevin: why bother finding him when he doesn't want to be found?

Amy: Kevin! Come here now! Just call the date off

Kevin: You sick?! Shut up Amy. Will you leave us brothers alone?

Kevin shouted just enough fir Zahm not to hear. He hanged up on Amy and turned his phone off and placed it on his side pocket.

Kevin: no thing on earth could ever ruin this moment.

* * *

**A/N**: Hope you liked it. Reviews? Actually the story's done I just don't have the time to upload it here. Anyways, my friend, Yodel already wrote a sequel. I've read the first part but haven't read the rest. And for my other stories, I already had the other chapters written in some pieces of yellow paper which I wrote in between classes or when I'm bored at school. And all I have to do is to polish it and encode and upload. March's already near. I'm graduating highschool. Can't wait for college. 


	5. Chapter 5

At Jeff's garage, Viola and her band were jamming when a car stopped in front of the garage. A cute guy named Joe stepped out from the car. Viola stopped playing the drums and stood up.

Joe: Viola?

Viola: how did you know I'm here?

Joe: Kiera told me.

Joe's face was question marked. Viola's facial expression was kinda nervous.

Joe: So you play the drums?

Viola: yeah. I didn't told you about it cause I don't want you to think that someday we'll compete against your band which I'm not going to do.

Joe: well, that's not a problem cause we're not going to give up music. I hope your band with your "NEW BOYFRIEND"will do well. Good luck!

Joe used air quotes and eyed Caleb. Then he went back inside his car and drove back home. Before he could get inside the house, Amy has just arrived and talked with Joe, who is not in a good mood.

Amy: Joseph Adam, why did you disappear? Where have you been?

Joe: I went to see Viola and her band.

Amy: Viola? Who's Viola?

Joe: my new friend from the beach.

Amy: a friend? Or is that girl the one to break us apart?

Joe: Don't worry, if we'll break apart, she will benot only the reason why.

Amy: Joe? We can still kiss and make up right? I know how you want me to kiss you

She said flirtatiously but it's not working on Joe. She took a few steps forward and kissed Joe but he pushed her away slowly.

Amy: I thought you wanted me to do this?

Joe: You kept on saying that! "I thought Joe like this… I thought Joe wanted me to… I thought Joe's happy with me…" but Amy I'm not and I'm tired of our relationship.

Amy: Hey, I'm sorry for spending less time on you these days…

Joe: Yeah, Amy and you need space.

Amy: I need a space in your heart.

Joe: You have a place in my heart, but do I have a place in your heart, too? Amy, let's face it. Your schedule is hectic and we can't go out all the time whenever we want to cause our free time won't often meet. 

Amy: And that Viola spends more time with you whenever I'm not around since the day you met each other? Huh? Is that it!

Joe: Amy, your jealousy can't do anything in this situation.

Amy: Let's just finish this, Joe.

Joe: Yeah right. Let's finish this. I know something that you're not telling me, too, Amy.

Amy: Babe, what are you talking about?

Joe: That's why you don't spend enough time with me anymore because you spend it with someone else.

Amy: who? You know that I am a friendly person.

Joe: A very friendly person…especially when you're drunk. I saw a video in your phone snuggling with a stranger. I'm sure the girl is you.

Amy: Joe, please don't leave me.

She whined as she hugged Joe tightly but Joe kept pushing her away.

Joe: do you think you can simply play on me? Let's get this straight, we're through, Amy.

Amy: There's no break-up until I say so, Joe!

Joe: Whatever Amy. We're DONE! Got it!

Joe left Amy outside as he went inside the house. He just played music in his head to relax. Then he just heard sweet laughter of a boy and a girl. He followed the noise and led him to Kevin's room. He opened the door and saw Kevin and Zahm laughing at each other while Kevin teaches Zahm how to play the guitar. They stopped laughing when they saw Joe.

Kevin: Joe.

Zahm: Hi, Joe.

Joe: Hi. Sorry, am I disturbing you two?

Kevin: No, not exactly. You got a problem, bro?

Joe: May I speak with Kevin for a while, Zamairah?

Zahm: Sure. But make sure you'll return him to me afterwards.

Kevin and Joe let out a grin as Zahm joked. 

Kevin: Now, you own me? Haha. Zahm, just practice, practice and practice. Don't ever give up.

Zahm: ok.

Kevin and Joe went out the room. 

Joe: Kevin, I need your help.

Kevin: smile first, bro. you look miserable.

Joe faked a smile.

Kevin: Nah! Don't be plastic. Something's wrong. What is it?

Joe: I broke up with Amy.

Kevin: What! Why? When?

Joe: About 3 minutes ago because she's not loyal. I saw a video when I was checking on herphone. She was snuggling with another guy, Kev. I can't help but to go away and leave her at the mall.

Kevin: Where's she right now?

Joe: Look out the window.

Kevin looked down the window and saw Amy who just got cab and went inside.

Kevin: she already went away.

Joe: I don't know what to do.

Joe said, unsure of what he's feeling.

Kevin: _We don't have time left to regret. It will take more than common sense, Joe. Stop your wondering and take a stand. There's more to life than just to live._

Joe: What are you trying to say? Those are lines from our song, Kevin. Hahaha.

Kevin: There you go. Smile.

Joe: It's hard to smile when the pain is in the heart.

Kevin: Then we'll fix it. Maybe Zamairah could help.

Joe: How?

Joe and Kevin went inside the room and approached Zahm who is now learning more about guitar playing.

Kevin: Hey, Zahm

Zahm: Done with your business already?

Kevin: Actually, Zamairah, we need your help.

Zahm: If I can do it, then why not? Go ahead, tell me.

Joe: We –

Kevin stopped Joe cause he wants to do all the talking.

Kevin: Let's go downstairs and eat. I bet you're hungry.

Zahm: hahaha. Never thought playing the guitar could make you hungry.

So the three of them went down the kitchen and got something to eat. They ate the sandwiches which they told Zahm to make.

Zahm: don't you guys know how to make sandwiches?

Joe: Not like girls do.

Kevin: You make great sandwiches, Zahm.

Zahm: Here you go. So, what's your favor all about?

Kevin: Amy and Joe broke up.

Zahm: So? Do I have something to do with it? When you love someone and they break your heart don't give up on love have faith, restart, just hold on.

Joe: Hey, you're singing our song.

Zahm: Kevo here sang that to me and it's pretty cool.

Zamairah continued singing and Kevin sang with her then Joe did, too.

They started from the top and sang it together with their crazy moves.

We don't have time left to regret  
It will take more than common sense  
So stop your wondering take a stand  
There's more to life than just to live

Cause an empty room can be so loud  
Its too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on

One single smile a helping hand  
Its not that hard to be a friend  
So don't give up stand 'til the end  
There's more to life than just to live

Cause an empty room can be so loud  
Its too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on

When you love someone  
And they break your heart  
don't give up on love  
Have faith, restart  
Just hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on

When it falls apart  
And your feeling lost  
All your hope is gone  
don't forget to hold on, hold on

Joe: Thanks for making me smile, guys. You're right, _restart_. This is the part when I really need your help, Zahm.

Zahm: I know what you're up to, Joe.

Kevin: I can help, too.

Joe: Zamairah, will you be my bridge to Viola?

Zahm: Wait, are you trying to use my cousin just to forget everything about Amy? Cause if you are then, count me out.

Joe: No. That will be the last thing on my mind. I guess I've developed a more-than-a-friend feeling for her. And I guess she's the reason why I finally ended the relationship that I had with Amy.

Zahm: Works for me. Okay…But wait Joe, I'm leaving for Germany in 5 days.

Joe: You were the one who said this line _when you love someone, and they break your heart, have faith, restart, and just hold on._ So let's make those 5 days special ones.

Zahm: Bravo, Joe. That's the spirit.

Zahm applauded and Kevin moved closer to her and held her hands that caused her to stop in shock. He looked at her deeply in her eyes.

Kevin: But before you do that…be my girl and let's spend your remaining days special.

Zahm: You definitely know our situation in here, right?

Kevin: Yeah and I want to do this so that you will be mine for the rest of your days here in New Jersey.

Zahm: I'll answer that later when we'll start helping Joe.

Kevin: I can't wait for the next 5 hours.

Zahm: That's just enough, Kevin. I'm worth the wait right?

Kevin nodded and lifted their hands that were interlaced and kissed it.

Joe: Ehem! Exactly when do we start?

Kevin: We start now so that I can continue my date with Zamairah.

Zahm: And your big bro has to teach me guitar lessons.

So they got going and went to where Viola and the rest of her band were. They're just skateboarding in front of Jeff's house. Viola sat at the sidewalk while watching the other guys does the tricks. Actually, she's thinking deeply. You know girls when they just keep quiet, they think deeply.

Joe stood behind Viola without being noticed and then Joe covered her eyes with his hands.

Viola: Oh, Caleb. You're acting weird.

Joe: I'm not Caleb, Viola.

Joe removed his hands from her eyes. Viola looked at him and stood up. They faced each other without a sound. Caleb saw them and stopped. He just watched what Viola would do. Kevin and Zahm just stayed inside the car.

Viola: Joe, I was thinking about keeping secrets from you.

Joe: Well, I also kept a secret from you. I didn't tell at first that I already have a girlfriend and now we're done. I have so many things to tell you.

Viola: Me, too. And I don't know where to start.

Joe: I've arranged a dinner date just for the two of us tomorrow.

Viola: Tomorrow night? I can't come with you.

Joe: Why?

Viola: Caleb asked me out first.

Joe: Oh? …ok, maybe the night after tomorrow.

Viola: Ok. I'll remember that.

Caleb: Viola! Do you want to join us?

Viola: No, thanks, Caleb, not now, sorry.

Caleb: Ayt.

Joe: Viola, are you and Caleb dating?

Viola: Nope. He's still courting me. 

Joe: Then I still have a chance on you.

Viola?

Joe: come on, Viola, answer me.

Viola: if you can wait, I'll answer you later.

Joe: what if I can't wait?

Viola: you still have to wait.

Joe: ok. I'll wait.

_Joe, I feel like the way we first met._

_If is the girl who's going to make my world worth living again then I'll take your challenge, Viola._

Viola: Wanna join us?

Joe: If you'll teach me

Viola: Okay, I will. Skateboarding needs patience…

She move one step closer to Joe and whispered…

Viola: …so does my heart, Mr. Jonas. Just be patient.

Joe smiled, winked at her and whispered back…

Joe: If that's what you want. I will.

* * *

**A/N:** Yey! At last! Haha. School's almost over just one more week to go. Probably, I can update my other stories. soon. 


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

The next morning, Viola was in her usual upbeat, bubbly and cranky mood. Zahm can tell that she's happy.

Zahm: in love?

Viola: Shut up. What's for breakfast?

Zahm: Sushi

Viola: Great! I love sushi!

Zahm: Were you the Viola that I talked with few days ago that said 'I don't even like sushi'?

Viola: These are really good

Said Viola, without minding her cousin.

Zahm: Hey isn't this the day where you can finally have your first date?

Viola: Yes

Zahm: what you're gonna wear?

Viola: I dunno. Jeans, I guess.

Zahm: Very funny. We have to make you look good for your first date.

Viola: Puh-lease!

Zahm: Aren't you even excited for your date? This is your first!

Viola: Naw, not at all. You know it'll just be like me and Caleb. I'm already used to hang-out with Caleb ever since we started with the band.

Zahm: Vaie, it's not just gonna be you and Caleb with the same relationship level, band mates or just friends, I must say. This time you're going out with him to the next level. Why do I get the feeling that you aren't excited with your date with Caleb?

Viola: I don't know. Last night all I kept on worrying about was my date with Joe, not with Caleb. It keeps on bugging me.

Zahm: You know, Caleb's probably haven't had his good sleep last night, thinking about his date with you.

Viola: Am I being unfair? I just can't help thinking about Joe. Whenever I'd force myself to think about Caleb, all I can see is Joe's face. It's like he's trying to get into the scene.

Zahm: I love you Vaie and being your cousin you know I'm always taking your side, but you're being unfair with Caleb.

Viola: Aww

Viola moaned in guilt and buried her face with her hands.

Zahm: Just an advice, tonight, do him a favor; let him be the happiest guy on earth. But don't do anything that'll make him think that he have a chance on you.

Viola: And what's that suppose to mean? That I have to tell him in his face that I don't like him to be my boyfriend. That'd hurt his feelings.

Zahm: I'm not telling you to do those; because you know, I don't want to be blamed afterwards. It's up to you to find out how.

Viola: Fine. You have a dress?

Zahm: Now that's my cousin. I brought a couple with me. Let's check it after you wash the dishes.

Viola: Why me?

Zahm: Cause I've done my part. By the way, your mom said that she'll be home late.

Viola stood up and placed her plate and utensils on the sink.

Zahm: I'll go ahead and pick you up the best dress that I've brought.

Viola: That'd better be good, or else…

Viola said with threat and splashed water at Zahm's face.

Zahm: you're lucky I'm not in the mood for water fight. Just do it fast will ya?

Viola: Fine!

Viola replied before Zahm is out of earshot.

Afterwards, Viola went up quickly to see what she'll be wearing tonight.

Zahm: What'd you think?

Zahm said as she raised the dress and spinned it with her like a princess dancing at the ball waiting for her prince charming

Viola: That's pretty but I don't think it would look good on me. I mean come on…you want me to wear a tube dress? My mom could barely dress me.

Zahm: Okay, just pick anything you like or you're comfortable in.

Viola: I'll have…this one!

Zahm: You such have no sense in fashion

Viola: Well im not the one who brought it here.

Zahm: Fine, if you want that then go. It's your date so your choice, I'm just here to help but if you don't want my help then I'll back off

Zahm placed the dress she picked on the bed and pretended to walk away.

Viola: I love what you picked for me but I don't think it'll look good on me.

Viola hugged her cousin from the back and started tickling her.

**Later…**

Zahm: Caleb! Finally you're here. Ohh you boy, got some looks.

Caleb: Hi Zahm! Thanks. Where's Vaie?

Zahm: She's upstairs. VIOLA!

Viola: Coming!

Viola said from her room as she wore her black stiletto heels.

Viola went down from the stairs wearing the dress that she picked. Both we're stunned for they haven't seen. They never saw Viola wearing a dress nor even a skirt until now.

Viola: So…are we going or not?

Caleb: Oh…yeah

Caleb said as he came back from his senses.

Zahm: Eating somewhere fancy?

Caleb: Don't ruin the moment Zahm.

Zahm: Okay, I won't. Go ahead. Be happy while I'll spend my life here in doom, sadness and without someone to talk to. Guarded by two huge beasts and my evil step mother. Enjoy!

Zahm dramatically stated and faked a tear.

Viola: Bye, Zahm, then call your night and shining armor, Kevin. Enjoy your Cinderella life. Haha. For real, call him. That'd make him happy.

Caleb: Bye!

Zahm: Haha. I will. He still owes me 4 days of his life before I leave.

Viola: Right! Bye!

Zahm: Have fun and _don't forget_!

Viola was smiling as she went into the car until Zahm said the last part which made that smile fade away.

Caleb: Forget what?

Viola: Huh? Oh, girl stuff

Caleb: Oh.

Caleb said and let out a laugh as he drove away from Viola's house. Viola, on the other hand, couldn't breathe easily because she was nervous on what will happen if she'll tell him.

Caleb: Here we are

He said as he pulled over in front of a fancy restaurant.

Viola: You sure we'll eat here? You know we could eat somewhere less fancy.

Caleb: I'm positive and this is your favorite restaurant, right? So it'd be great if we'll eat somewhere you like.

Viola: Thanks!

Viola said as she hugged him. '_After what he has done, he deserves a hug_' she thought. Caleb then blushed after what Viola did. Caleb went out first and opened the passenger seat for Viola. They went inside and a man wearing a tuxedo greeted them.

Man: Good evening, sir. Good evening, ma'am. Name please?

Viola: I'm still sixteen. You can just call me, miss.

Man: As you wish, miss

Caleb: It's Caleb Addams

Man: Follow me sir and miss.

The man said after he scanned his list of reserves. He took them to a table for two, not far from the restaurant's see-through glass.

**In Viola's house**

Kevin: Hey babe I have to go

Kevin said as he pulled out from the kiss. Zahm's face frowned when Kevin pulled away.

Zahm: Do you have to?

Kevin: Yes…and Joe texted me that they're already waiting for me outside.

Zahm: Fine, just say hi to your parents for me when you meet them.

Kevin: I will. You better catch up on Keira I gave her 5 boxes just to keep off from this floor.

Zahm: Haha. I will. You want me to go with you outside.

Kevin: Just up to your front door. It's freezing outside.

Zahm stood up and held Kevin's hands as they walked out from Viola's room.

Keira: WAAA!! GO! GO! GO! SUGAR RUSH!!

Bodyguard1: I'm sure Miss Zamaira's gonna be fine with Kevin.

Bodyguard2: But I'm not sure we're gonna be fine when Keira catches us up.

Bodyguard1: I'll punch her if she did.

Bodyguard2: We can't hit a woman, remember.

Bodyguard1: I doubt she's a woman or even a human being. Just look at her, man. She has no heart.

Bodyguard2: Be kind, she does have a heart but it's hard. She needs someone to soften it for her.

Bodyguard1: What are you saying?! Wait- Are? Never mind!

Keira shouted as she ran around the couch chasing the two huge bodyguards.

Kevin: She's weird when she's having sugar rush.

Zahm: Haha!

Kevin: Bye! Take care!

Zahm: I will. You too!

Kevin: I love you!

Zahm: I love…same here!

Kevin was puzzled of the reason why she didn't continue saying that she loves him too. _'oh! Because Keira's in the room so as her bodyguards.' _Kevin thought and slapped his forehead slightly for being stupid.

Nick: What took you so long?

Frankie: Mom and dad are waiting at the restaurant.

Joe: You've got a lot of explaining to do mister.

Kevin: Stop complaining, I'm already here. Let's go.

Kevin drove off from the neighborhood and pulled over outside La Bergeries'.

Joe: La Bergeries?!

Kevin: You know how much mom loves their specialty

Nick: Right, but you should've told us, we could've wear tux.

Kevin: Am I wearing a tuxedo?

Frankie: Naw. You kind of hate wearing tuxedoes, except when you're doing a concert or you're facing cameras.

Kevin: Exactly

Joe: Is that Mom? Near the window?

Frankie: Mommy!

Kevin: Come on. Let's go.

The boys got off from the car and went inside. Joe asked them to go ahead since he has to go to the bathroom.

**Meanwhile…**

Viola: You look great tonight!

Caleb: So do you. Never saw you wearing a dress until tonight

Viola: It was Zahm. She forced me to wear something formal today. If you would ask me I could eat here wearing my sneakers.

Caleb: Haha. It's still the skateboard chic Viola that I've known behind that dress.

Viola: Whatever you put on me, it's still me. May you excuse me; I have to go to the ladies room.

Caleb's phone rang.

Caleb: Yea sure. Take your time while I'm answering this call.

Viola walked towards the hallway where the ladies and gents bathroom were located. Just when she went inside the ladies room Joe went inside with his brothers trailing his way and walked towards their table.

Joe: Hi Mom! This restaurant's huge and filled with people but where's Dad?

Joe looked around the restaurant to find his father but saw no sign of him. He took the seat facing the window over-looking the outside view. On his right side was Nick and on his left side was Frankie. Sitting on his front was Kevin while their Mom Denise sat on the end of the table

Denise: Your Dad said he can't come. He has some arrangement to do with the bar owner.

Kevin: Owner of Virtual Beat?

Nick: Isn't that the place where we'll be playing this week?

Denise: Yes

Waiter: Good evening ma'am. Would you like to order something from our menu?

Frankie: Mom, I want chicken!

Denise: They don't have chicken dear. Order something else. Here

Denise said as she handed Frankie the extra Menu card.

Joe: Yo! Listen, I'm Joe Jonas! I'm your best friend! Open the fridge. Eat a chicken.

Joe rapped trying his best to entertain the waiter but the people sitting around their table can't help but to look at Joe and shook their head in annoyance.

Waiter: Ehem! I appreciate your rap sir but we already hired a professional singer to entertain the people. Now, would you like to order something?

Nick: Haha!

Joe: I was trying to be funny. Anyways, I'll have this…this… Les… Tomato… tomate?… blah… blah… cause that looks good and it has tomatoes in it.

Waiter: **_Les Escargots au Beurre, Tomate, Ail, Persil et Noisette_**

Joe: Yea! I'll have that blah…blah…Tomato…whatever you said.

Kevin: I'll ask for the same thing

Nick: Me too

Frankie: Me three!

The real story is the boys really aren't familiar with the place. They hate eating in fancy restaurants that's why they're not that familiar with the food on the menu. Joe just picked the food that he thinks would taste good.

**The other side of the restaurant**

Viola: Sorry for letting you wait.

Caleb: It's totally cool.

Viola: Hmm…this really tastes good. That's why I love this place.

Caleb: You come here often?

Viola: Nope. I'll let my mom buy me this and bring it at home. I can't stand eating in this place.

Caleb: I should've known

Viola: Hey I was joking.

Caleb: Let's just finish this food. Okay? And no more jokes?

Viola: Promise.

It took them a few minutes to finish their food. Caleb then asked Viola to go outside to the other side of the road, which was the park. They took a seat at the bench which was placed under the street light facing the restaurant. Caleb is about to ask what he's been trying to ask to Viola.

Caleb: Viola, I guess it's the perfect time for me to say this. I've been trying to tell you this but every time I'd try, something or someone would cut me off. I guess it's the right timing.

Viola: Okay. Tell me because I wanna tell you something too.

Caleb: Will you be my girlfriend?

Viola: Caleb, honestly, last night I can't sleep because I've been thinking about what I will react to that question. But now, I've made up my mind…

She looked at him with a smile.

* * *

**What's that's smile for?! Stay tuned for that.**

Here's some lines for the next chapter... (ATTENTION: the lines aren't in the same scene)

_Nick:_

_ Bro, looks like you saw a ghost._

_Joe:_

_ I know you're hiding something from me._

_Zahm: _

_You really need to clear things up Vaie and do it fast if you really love Joe._

_Kevin: _

_He got the wrong idea_

_Viola: _

_I don't care. What's the meaning of communication anyway if the person you wanna talk to doesn't answer your calls?_

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry the update took A LOT of time. By the way, I guess I probably drop the "Caught In The Middle" cause I couldn't find time to continue it anyway. Never worry cause I'll trying to finish CITM first before I'll post them all here again. And with the "When the Brothers Meet the Girls" I'm still in the process of getting ideas with the next chapter -if you guys have any, please feel free to send in your ideas- and I'm gonna change the title cause it won't fit the up coming scenes anymore. But with this one, I'll still be continued since we already finished writing the story- we even wrote a sequel on this one-. So stay tuned. And oh, btw, REVIEW please. :D


End file.
